The Secret Language of Seekers
by Thundergryphon
Summary: M/SS, TC/SW - Upon learning that Seekers have their own special 'wing symbol' language, Megatron uses that information to seduce Starscream.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Language of Seekers

By: Thundergryphon

Pairings: Megatron/Starscream, Thundercracker/Skywarp

Disclaimer: Do not own 

Archived: Here - Thundergryphon Y!Gallery - ChaosToGlory

* * *

If there was one thing that Megatron had learned over the vorns, it was that Seekers had their own language. Specifically, they could talk to each other just by touching the other's wings.

He had observed his three Seekers carefully, and had finally been able to translate what they were saying to each other. Or so he hoped.

For example, when Thundercracker or Skywarp ran their fingers down the other's wings vertically, they were greeting each other. They usually did this to their trine leader as well, but Starscream usually didn't seem to keen to participate in their touching.

-

Megatron had also observed the three Seekers gently moving their hangs back and forth against each other's wings right at the top, close to where the wings joined to their bodies. This was meant to give comfort or encouragement to the receiver. The blue and black jets usually did this to Starscream after Megatron was finished teaching him a lesson.

Running a finger in a diagonal direction from top to bottom was a type of teasing, though Megatron hadn't been able to figure out the exact nature of this teasing. He wasn't sure if it was just like friendly banter, or something a little meaner.

-

The whole secret language his Seekers had was fascinating to the Decepticon leader; the three of them could have a whole conversation without speaking. But there was one particular gesture he was interested in. Specifically, he was hoping to use it to finally seduce his second in command.

The white mech had noticed that quite often, either Thundercracker or Skywarp would gently run a finger on the bottom edge of the other's wing. This, Megatron had concluded, was an invitation to interface.

-

Every time they did it to one another, it ended with an interfacing session after their shift was over. Not that Megatron was a voyeur or anything; he had simply followed them several times to figure out what that gesture meant. It was purely in the name of science.

He had also noticed that occasionally, one or the other would proposition Starscream using their wing language, which usually ended in the propositioner getting hit and the other one laughing. Megatron deduced that they were just teasing their commander, as their seemed to have no real sexual interest in him.

-

Although the Decepticon leader had lusted after his second in command for vorns, he hadn't dared to do anything about it. Starscream was still quite young, and Megatron didn't want to scare him away. Plus they had never been on the best of terms.

But that was about to all change. Megatron was determined to make Starscream his, and his alone. He had begun his plan several orns ago. He made sure that he didn't yell at or hit Starscream for doing something stupid, and he also made sure that the two of them would 'accidentally' brush up against each other in the halls.

Starscream was starting to get a little suspicious about Megatron's behavior, so the white mech had decided that today was the day he would make his move. Of course one had to plan these things carefully.

-

Starscream was under the impression that he was just going over to Megatron's quarters that evening to go over some new battle plans. Of course, they did have some work to do, but the Decepticon leader figured there was no harm in having a little 'fun' once their work was finished.

Yes, Megatron was greatly looking forward to this night. And he hoped his little Seeker would enjoy himself as well.

~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Starscream glared at his leader, though the other's back was turned. The second in command usually hated going over new battled plans. He would point out all the flaws in the plans, just like he was supposed to, and he always got hit or yelled at. Honestly, he didn't know why he bothered to say anything.

He was currently seated at the table in Megatron's quarters, with Megatron over at one of his shelves looking for some old plans, or something. Starscream was getting a little suspicious of this meeting at any rate.

He had pointed out no less than twenty five flaws in Megatron's plans, and the tyrant hadn't even so much as glared. If anything, he seemed pretty distracted. Come to think of it, he had been downright nice to Starscream for the past several orns. It was somewhat unsettling for the Seeker.

-

Deciding he couldn't find whatever he was looking for, Megatron went back over to the table and pulled his seat right next to Starscream. The second in command gave his leader a questioning look, but didn't say anything.

He also didn't say anything when Megatron began to gently drag his fingers over Starscream's wing. However, once Megatron started to rub the bottom edge of Starscream's wing, the Seeker jerked back.

-

"What the slag do you think you're doing?" he demanded, clearly outraged.

Megatron just smiled. "Why, you looked a little tense. I thought I'd help you relax a bit."

"That's not relaxing!" screeched the Seeker. "That's-that's-"

"An invitation to interface?"

-

Megatron really enjoyed the dumbfounded look on his second's face. For once, Starscream was at a loss for words.

Megatron began to rub Starscream's wing again.

"Do you really think, my pretty Seeker," he said as he leaned in close, "that I would do this unless I knew what it meant?"

"Uhhh…"

-

Megatron took advantage of Starscream's confusion to pull the Seeker onto his lap. He gently brought his lips to his second's and finally kissed Starscream. The jet was very surprised, but once he realized that his life wasn't in danger, he began tentatively kissing back.

The kiss started out gentle and exploratory, but soon turned to a passionate battle for dominance. When they finally broke away, both mechs were intaking air heavily; Starscream didn't even remember wrapping his arms around his leader's neck.

-

"What do you say, my little Seeker," whispered Megatron in Starscream's audio, "shall we have some fun?"

Starscream nodded eagerly. He still wasn't entirely sure what Megatron was up to, but he was very aroused by this point. It also helped that he had secretly admired and worshiped his leader, despite what his actions said. Starscream had been hoping this would happen someday, but he hadn't dared to do anything about it himself, for fear of being disemboweled.

-

Megatron was thrilled with his Seekers response, and began slipping his fingers under Starscream's armor, teasing the sensitive wires. Starscream buried his head into his leader's neck. These feelings were indescribable; he never wanted them to stop.

The gunformer was encouraged by Starscream's response. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that Starscream had been longing for this as well. Smiling deviously, he began to run his hands all along his Seekers wings, while gently nipping at the jet's shoulder.

Starscream shuddered. He usually hated it when Megatron hurt him, but this kind of pain felt good. He withdrew from his leader's neck, and tilted his head, exposing his neck. Megatron moved right in, licking and nipping at the wires there.

-

Megatron almost overloaded when Starscream started making mewing sounds. He laughed to himself. They had barely gotten started and already just pleasuring Starscream was almost his undoing. Fortunately, Megatron prided himself on his self control and was able to suppress his pleasure. Starscream on the other hand seemed to have let go of his self control and was shamelessly moaning and thrusting his hips into his leader's.

Megatron chuckled. His second was never one to be patient when he wanted something.

"Why don't we take this somewhere more comfortable?" he whispered to Starscream. The Seeker barely had time to gasp out 'yes' before Megatron scooped him up and walked over to his berth. He gently placed Starscream down before straddling his hips.

-

"You like this, don't you?" asked Megatron while trailing a finger down Starscream's cockpit.

"Yessss," came the hissed reply. Starscream was annoyed that Megatron was making him lose all his self control. Not that he wasn't enjoying it, but it was degrading to be acting like a turbo fox in heat.

"Tell me what you want, my pretty little Seeker," purred Megatron as he continued to stroke his second.

"Touch me, Megatron! Just touch me!" Starscream hated begging, but he _needed_ this. He didn't care by this point if this was all some elaborate scheme to humiliate him, he just wanted to feel his leader inside of him.

-

Megatron happily complied, running his hands all over his begging Seeker. Starscream was panting hard and thrusting his hips, trying to get some contact. The Decepticon leader chuckled to himself. He trailed one of hands over Starscream's wing; he certainly enjoyed the faces his Seeker made. He had heard over the vorns that you could get a Seeker to overload by doing nothing but touching their wings. While Megatron was hoping to find out if that was indeed true, it would have to wait for another time.

Megatron slid a hand down Starscream's thigh and let it rest between his legs.

"What do you want me to do?" he whispered to Starscream as he leaned down to nibble on the Seekers neck.

-

"You know what I want!" hissed the Seeker, still squirming under his leader.

"I want to hear you say it," purred Megatron as he continued to play with Starscream's wings. "Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you."

"Frag! I want you to fuck me. I want to feel your interface cable thrusting into me. I want you NOW!!!"

Megatron laughed. "You need to learn some patience, my lovely second. But since you asked nicely…"

-

Megatron swiftly slid aside the plating covering Starscream's interface port and gently inserted a finger into his Seeker. Starscream felt tight, and Megatron briefly wondered if his second in command had ever done this before, but the thought faded out as Starscream began to moan.

The leader began to gently move his finger in and out of Starscream's interface port; he briefly wondered if the Seeker was going to live up to his name.

-

"Please," gasped the Seeker. "Want you – in me. Please."

Megatron, being a merciful leader, decided they'd had enough foreplay. Besides, he was close to overloading as well, and wanted to do so buried inside of his second in command.

The white mech withdrew his finger from Starscream's interface port and slid aside the plating that was covering his own interface cable. He positioned himself and slowly slid into with moaning Seeker. It felt wonderful to finally be inside the mech he'd lusted after for vorns.

-

Starscream seemed to be enjoying himself as well. His head was thrown back, his optics half offed, and he was panting hard.

"Are you okay?" asked Megatron, wanting his Seeker to have only the best experience.

"Eerrg, I'm fine! Just move."

Although the Decepticon leader hated taking orders, he was more that happy to comply with Starscream's command.

-

Megatron began to slowing move in and out of Starscream. Starscream wrapped his legs around his leader's waist, trying to pull him in closer. Megatron got the hint and picked up his speed, thrusting in and out.

Starscream was making the most delightful mewing sounds, his fingers trying to clutch at nothing. Megatron once again turned his attention to his Seeker's wings, running his fingers all over them. This seemed to turn Starscream on even more, as the Seeker began to thrust his hips against Megatron's rhythm. It was actually quite erotic.

"Can't you go any faster, you old fool?" growled Starscream; he was so close to overloading.

-

Megatron was temped to hit Starscream for that remark, but decided against it. He was enjoying this too much to ruin it. Sensing that his Seeker was close, Megatron picked up the pace, thrusting as hard as he could manage.

Starscream was pretty incoherent by this point, muttering nonsense and gripping at Megatron's arms. The white mech shifted his weight so that he could grab onto Starscream's hips. He pushed himself even farther into his Seeker, continuing at a fast pace.

Starscream let out a strangled moan, and Megatron crushed his lips into Strascreams before giving a hard thrust. Overload hit them both like a tidal wave, the pleasure surging through them.

-

Megatron continued his thrusting for another thirty seconds before slowing down. Both mechs were panting hard, and Starscream had his mouth half opened with a stupid grin on his face. After Megatron caught his breath, he slowly pulled out of Starscream, who looked like he was about to go into recharge at any minute.

"Go recharge, my beautiful Seeker," he said quietly, and Starscream succumbed to his tiredness. Megatron sat there for a breem, just watching his second in command recharge. Primus, he was beautiful. Waiting all those vorns to take him had been worth it.

The leader finally pulled himself to his feet. His and Starscream's mess covered both of them. Megatron smiled to himself as his cleaned himself, then his recharging Seeker.

-

After everything was in order, the white mech laid down next to Starscream and pulled the recharging Seeker into his arms.

"You are finally mine," he whispered.

~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Skywarp was snuggling against his bondmate's chest. They had half a cycle before their shift and were enjoying the peace and quite. At least, they were until Thundercracker sensed something from their trine bond.

"I have a feeling we're going to be getting a visit from an irate Starscream," he muttered to Skywarp.

"This early in the morning? I don't think we deserve this," groaned the black Seeker. No sooner had be finished his sentence, than Starscream stalked into their room, not even bothering to know.

-

"That- that slagger! What the frag? How did he-how could he-?"

"Uhh, Starscream?" said Skywarp as he reluctantly untangled himself from his mate. "What happened?"

"Megatron happened. He-he-he seduced me!"

Both Seekers stared at their trine leader.

-

"And this upsets you, why?" asked Thundercracker.

"Yeah, I thought you _wanted_ to be seduced by him," added Skywarp.

Starscream ignored them and continued ranting.

-

"He was _touching_ the bottom of my wings. And he knew what it meant! How did he know?"

"Eh, maybe he's been with a Seeker before," suggested Skywarp. His mate shot him a dirty look before quickly adding, "He's probably seen me and 'Warp doing it, and just figured out what it mean. It's not like it's any big secret that we're together."

"Still, he didn't have to be so rough. I'm all sore. I can't sit at the monitors for an entire shift. What the slag was he thinking?"

-

"Did you tell him to ease up," asked the blue Seeker.

"Of course not. Slagger was being too gentle, I had to _tell_ him to go harder. Honestly, I'm not some delicate fem bot. If I was in charge, things would have been different."

The blue and black Seekers tuned out their leader as he went on another one of his rants.

_It figures,_ Skywarp said to his mate over their bond. _Starscream is the only bot who would be upset over getting laid._

_Tell me about it_, replied Thundercracker,_ but hopefully Megs'll keep him and we won't have to put up with any more rants about how Megatron "fails to see my flawless beauty and intelligence"._

_How'd Megs find out about that sign anyway?_

_As I said, probably watched us do it. It's not that hard to figure out._

-

Starscream had stopped speaking and was looking expectantly as his friends.

"Screamer, you wanted to interface with Megatron, right?" asked Thundercracker.

"Yes, but-"

"Maybe if you stop whining you'll get to do it again."

The trine leader immediately shut his mouth. He had never considered Megatron asking him to do it again. If he behaved, then maybe…

"Fine, I'll try it your way," he informed his trine mates before walking out the door.

-

The next few orns seemed to fall into an odd pattern. At least twice a week, Thundercracker and Skywarp would be interrupted by their angry, yet strangely happy, trine leader.

While he was upset that Megatron was getting the best of him by seducing him constantly, Starscream was quite happy to be in his leader's clutches. He'd been dreaming of this pretty much since he joined the Decepticons. And of course his trine got the brunt of his anger, and arousing stories.

-

The three of them were in Thundercracker's and Skywarp's room. Starscream was just finishing telling them about his and Megatron's latest interfacing session.

"Hey Screamer," interrupted Skywarp. "Have you and Megatron done any experimenting?"

"What the slag are you talking about 'Warp?"

"You know, have you two done anything kinky?"

Starscream stared at the black Seeker for a moment.

-

"Well, of course not! That fool is so old he'd probably break something."

Both his friends gave him a look. Starscream sighed.

"Fine. I don't know how to talk to him about it. I mean, I don't even know if he actually likes me or just wants to use me for his sick pleasures. How the slag would I even bring up the topic of 'experimenting'"?

-

"You'll figure something out," replied Thundercracker as he gently rubbed his leader's wings.

"I hope so," replied Starscream.

~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thundercracker and Skywarp were cuddled up with each other, the blue Seeker gently stroking his mate's back.

"Hey 'Warp," Thundercracker mused. "Megatron figured out how to seduce Starscream by watching us, right?"

"I guess."

"Well, what if we 'teach' old Megs some more symbols. Even he must be getting bored of just traditional interfacing."

The black jet smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"And I know the perfect one to start with."

* * *

So, I only planned 3 chapters for this story; 2 more to go!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the favs and comments =) And don't worry, there's some TC/SW action in this chapter!

Ohh yeah, voyeurism warning for this chapter ;)

* * *

Megatron sat in his throne, silently glancing around at the bots in the control room. His optics drifted to Starscream briefly, before turning back to face the monitors. He had been thoroughly enjoying his time with his second in command and had found that ever since they had started their little relationship, he couldn't keep his thoughts off of the Seeker.

It was just about the end of the shift, so some bots were trying to sneak out a little early. The Decepticon leader didn't really pay them any mind; he was too busy fantasizing about a certain white and red jet.

-

Out of the corner of his optics, Megatron caught sight of Thundercracker standing up and getting ready to leave. Normally, the white mech wouldn't have paid any attention, but today it seemed like Thundercracker was making a big show of leaving, almost like he wanted Megaton to watch.

Megatron decided to humor the blue Seeker and inconspicuously watched him. Thundercracker, after noticing that Megatron was indeed watching, slowly walked over to his mate. Making sure their leader could see everything, Thundercracker traced a wavy pattern from the tip of Skywarp's wing to the joint where it met his body using two fingers.

Skywarp half turned and smiled at his mate. The pair had Megatron's full attention by this point. While he was enjoying interfacing with his second in command, Megatron was hoping they could try something new.

-

After Thundercracker exited the room, his mate followed a few minutes later. It was after this that Megatron realized that he was going to have to follow and watch the pair to figure out what they were doing.

It hadn't been so bad before, when they were just interfacing; he was able to listen at their door and figure things out from there. Now he was actually going to have to watch them.

_It's for science,_ he kept repeating to himself. Now he was starting to sound like Starscream. The Decepticon leader sighed. The things he would do for his Seeker.

-

He waited a few minutes before following the two Seekers. Starscream gave his leader a strange look, but shrugged it off. He had learned that sometimes it was best not to ask questions.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Is he following us?_ asked Skywarp over their bond.

_Yes,_ replied Thundercracker, _he took our bait._

_Then let's fly!_

-

Megatron watched the two bondmates exit the base and take off into the air. The odd thing was, they didn't transform into their jet forms. Curious, he waited until they were almost out of sight, then cautiously followed.

Thundercracker checked behind him occasionally, making sure that their leader was following them. Satisfied, they continued on until they reached a secluded spot, surrounded by trees on the ground.

The two stopped in mid air, giving Megatron time to catch up and hide.

-

"This is kind of exciting," whispered Skywarp. "We've never had anyone watch before."

"I know what you mean," replied Thundercracker. He was feeling almost giddy.

"Is he here?"

"Yeah, I just saw him hide behind those trees. Shall we start?"

-

Megatron was standing behind a large cluster of trees. He had a pretty good view of the blue and black Seekers, and he felt confident that they couldn't see him. But what were they doing? They were still in mid air.

As Megatron watched, Thundercracker suddenly grabbed his mate and brought him into a passionate kiss. Skywarp wrapped his arms around his mate and eagerly returned the kiss. Before long both Seekers were running their hands all over each other.

-

Now Megatron understood; the wavy lines meant an invitation to interface in the air.

_I don't even want to think about how much practice and coordination that takes to get it right,_ he mused to himself. He was most definitely intrigued. It was hard to see all the details from his vantage point, but he could see well enough to know what was going on.

Thundercracker moved down to bite his mate's neck while trailing his fingers all over those sensitive wings. Skywarp squeaked. He loved when his mate touched him like this.

The blue Seeker trailed kissed down his mate's cockpit, lowering himself to nibble at those irresistible thighs.

Skywarp had his head thrown back, enjoying his mate's attentiveness. The fact that he knew their leader was watching only made him more aroused. He let out a soft moan once Thundercracker began licking his thighs.

-

Still maintaining altitude, the blue Seeker pulled himself back up to face his mate and pulled him in for another kiss. Skywarp wrapped his legs around Thundercracker's hips while the blue Seeker snaked a hand down between his mate's legs.

Thundercracker left his hand there, teasingly, for several torturous seconds. Skywarp buried his face into his mate's neck. "Pleassssse," he begged. Thundercracker smiled as his began to circle the rim of Skywarp's interface port with his finger. The black jet whimpered and thrust his hips, wanting more than his mate's fingers in him.

-

Thundercracker smiled at his mate's impatience. His reached between his own legs and pulled out his interface cable, slowly stroking it. Skywarp lowered his optics to watch. He loved it when Thundercracker pleasured himself, but he wanted his mate in him desperately.

Thundercracker sensed his mate's urgency and turned his attention back to the black jet. He positioned his cable and slowly slid into his bondmate. Skywarp gave a happy sigh of relief, enjoying the wonderful feeling of being completely filled by his mate.

Thundercracker slowly began to move in and out of Skywarp, enjoying all of the noises his mate made. He grabbed at the black Seekers hips to give himself for leverage and so he could bury himself deeper in Skywarp. At his mate's impatient mental prodding, Thundercracker sped up his thrusts, leading his love into a blissful overload.

-

Megatron watched in utter fascination as the two lovers interfaced, right there in the sky. The energy it took to stay aflight alone must have been very draining for both of them, on top of what they were doing with each other.

Megatron did want to try this with Starscream, but he didn't have the utmost confidence in his flying abilities, at least compared to the Seekers. It would take some practice, but he supposed eventually they would be able to do this often. He became lost in thought and almost missed the moment when both Seekers overloaded.

It was a beautiful sight, seeing both jets let themselves go for each other. Megatron rarely paid attention to anything that wasn't war or Starscream related, but the scene that played out before him touched a part of him. As he watched, he wondered if Starscream would ever look at him like that, with total love and devotion.

-

The next thing the Decepticon leader realized was that the two Seekers had released each other and were slowly turning around back towards base. Megatron wondered how they could possibly still fly after all that. Just imagine the energy they must have expended. After both jets were a safe distance away, Megatron rose into the air and followed far behind them. Although part of him was a little nervous about staying in the air the entire time, he couldn't wait to try this out with Starscream.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I fail to understand what we're doing, O Mighty Megatron," growled Starscream. His day off had been interrupted by his leader insisting they go for a fly. The odd thing was, Megatron had insisted that Starscream not transform into his jet form. Something was definitely up.

"Is there something wrong with wanting to spend some time with my most trusted officer?" retorted Megatron sarcastically. Although things had settled down between the two, there were some occasions where Starscream would happily try to take over command, though he lacked the enthusiasm he had before he had started sleeping with his leader.

-

The finally reached a quiet patch of the forest, where Megatron stopped. Starscream came to a halt too, both mechs just standing in midair.

"Would you care to explain what th-" Starscream was cut off when Megatron swiftly pulled the Seeker in for a kiss. Starscream didn't protest and kissed back vigorously, pulled himself close to his leader.

While Starscream was distracted, Megatron took the opportunity to reach behind the Seeker and began to trace the wavy lines on his wings. Starscream pushed his leader away and gave him an odd look.

-

"Did you not like my invitation?" replied Megatron slyly, grinning at the Seeker's confused look. Starscream hesitated for a few seconds before pulling his leader in for a kiss. In the back of his mind, however, he was trying to figure out where Megatron was learning all these Seeker signs.

The two kissed long and hard; they had learned every inch of each other's mouth already, but that didn't stop them from trying to find new places. Their hands roamed freely all over each other, and Starscream began to grind his hips against his leader's. As always, Megatron was amused by his Seeker's enthusiasm.

-

The pair managed to stay aflight, though Megatron was having a little more trouble than Starscream was. Luckily Starscream was too distracted to notice. The white mech leaned down to bite at Starscream's shoulders. Ohh yes, Starscream loved to be bitten. Megatron had actually managed to get him off once, doing only that.

The Seeker was moaning, trying to relieve the growing need between his legs. Megatron decided to make this somewhat quick, since he was starting to get a little tired from trying to say airborne _and_ pleasure his Seeker.

-

Megatron pulled out his cable and quickly slid it into Starscream. The Seeker was very wet, which turned Megatron on even more. He easily thrust into Starscream and delighted in the incoherent sounds his lover made. Starscream clung on to his leader, while he experienced the two things he loved most; flying and being fucked by his leader.

Megatron grabbed onto Starscream's hips and began to slam the Seeker down hard. Starscream held back a strangled scream. He did have somewhat of a reputation left to keep.

Between the excited of being in the air, and possibility of someone seeing them, neither mech lasted long. Both were hit with a strong overload, and Megatron almost lost concentration on staying aloft. Luckily, he was still holding on to his Seeker; to Starscream, flying was easier than walking.

-

After catching his breath, Megatron pulled out of Starscream, gently nipping along his neck.

"Not that I'm complaining," muttered Starscream as he snuggled into his leader's embrace, "but what was that all about?"

"I just thought it might be fun to try something different. Did you enjoy yourself, my pretty little Seeker?"

"Mmmm," replied Starscream. If they weren't still in midair, the jet would have loved to snuggle with his leader until they both drifted into recharge. Unfortunately, they still had to fly back to base and clean themselves up. For once, Starscream didn't mind being all sticky and smiled the entire trip back to base.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

For once, Thundercracker and Skywarp didn't have to listen to Starscream complain about Megatron. He had really enjoyed the sky interfacing and was enthusiastically relating the details to his trine mates.

"So, you enjoyed some experimenting, did ya?" smiled Skywarp.

"I did," replied Starscream. "It was nice. It almost felt like he cared and wanted me to be happy. Of course, this could still be part of some plot to humiliate me. I still haven't figured it out yet."

The blue and black Seekers laughed to each over their bond. Neither could believe that Starscream was this oblivious.

-

"So, are you hoping that old Megs will want to do some other kinky stuff?" asked Thundercracker a little too happily.

Starscream seemed a little embarrassed, but nodded.

"I think I would like that."

The two bondmates smiled to each other. It was time to teach old Megs another Seeker sign.

* * *

So I know I said this was only going to be 3 chapters, but it's ending up being longer than I thought it would be, so you guys get a bonus chapter 4! YAY!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Voyeurism and Bondage warning :P YAY! (And I apologize for the delay…been quite busy)

KageOkami666 – Thanks for the links =)

Jinnai Yamiyuki – I haven't actually read the comics (though I'm hoping to) so I was just going off of the G1 information I've read.

Over the next few orns, Megatron carefully watched and followed Thundercracker and Skywarp. He never imagined that Seekers could have so many signs for interfacing, and he eagerly tried them all with Starscream. He had also taken note that the one who drew the symbols was the one who was on top. Considering he didn't have wings, Megatron wasn't worried about ending up on the bottom.

Something had changed between the two of them. Slowly, Starscream stopped trying to sabotage his leader's plans, and even gave up his "if I were the leader speeches". Megatron also changed; he was actually listening to Starscream's advice when the second in command pointed out a flaw, and Starscream was no longer punished if a mission went wrong. Still, the Seeker was a tad suspicious about the whole thing.

-

Thundercracker and Skywarp were eagerly "teaching" Megatron all about Seeker interfacing habits, and Megatron was putting these lessons to very good use. Just a few orns ago, he had seen Skywarp walk by his mate; the black jet ran his fingers up, then down Thundercracker's wing, making 2/3 of a triangle. This sign, as Megatron deduced, meant interfacing in a public place where there was a possibility of getting caught.

He followed them of course, watching as they did it in the hallway, then again in an empty rec room, then again, in Starscream's room. The possibility of getting caught while interfacing with his second in command seemed a bit exciting to the white mech, and he wasted no time in trying it.

They did it in the hallway, just as Starscream's trine had, but they also did it in medbay, and in Soundwave's office. It was even more thrilling that Megatron thought it would be, especially since just as they were leaving Soundwave's office, the third in command had been headed there.

-

A five point star meant outside, in the nighttime. While Megatron enjoyed this particular one, Starscream did not, as his leader had decided the best place to do it was on a very rocky mountain side. Poor Starscream still had dents from the sharp, pointy rocks.

Running a finger right down the wing joints, as far as Megatron could tell, meant in the control room, right on Megatron's throne. Megatron wasn't too thrilled about that one, but he couldn't exactly confront the two Seekers about it. What was he supposed to say? 'I've been following you both around, watching you interface, could you please not do it in my throne'? Though he did have a sneaking suspicion that the two Seekers knew exactly what was going on.

-

They had a new symbol today. Thundercraker had gently drawn a half circle right in the middle of Skywarp's wing. Skywarp gave his mate a look of surprise. He hadn't expected _this_ one until later; he wasn't sure Megatron and Starscream shared the level of trust they needed for this.

Thundercracker, however, seemed to think they would be fine and sent his mate reassuring vibes. As they headed towards their room, Skywarp was feeling uneasy about teaching Megatron this.

_TC, I'm not entirely sure this is a good idea. I know you and I have been together for a long time, but they've only been with each other for a few orns. What if-_

_You worry to much_, reassured Thundercracker. _Those two have been in love with each other for vorns, and I think this will really help them build up their trust with each other. Besides, Screamer knows what the symbol means; he _can_ always say no._

-

Megatron was currently wedged in the air vents, trying to get a good view of the two Seekers. He was looking out through the grate on the wall, and while it wasn't the best view, he could see most of what was going on. Right now the two of them were cuddling, with Skywarp leaning against Thundercracker's chest.

The Decepticon leader was feeling a little sleazy at the moment. Not only was the fit so tight that he had to leave behind his fusion cannon, he had been reduced to shoving himself in an air vent to watch two of his subordinates go at each other. He didn't think he could sink much lower. At least, he didn't until the action started.

-

The two jets had been cuddling for the past few breems, when suddenly Thundercracker got an evil smile on his face. Megatron watch with rapt attention as the blue Seeker began to nip at his lover's neck, gently at first, then actually biting down.

Skywarp made happy mewing noises and tilted his head so Thundercracker could have better access. Thundercracker continued the biting assault on the black jet. He shifted them so that Skywarp was lying on his back. The blue Seeker continued to bite his mate while slipping his fingers beneath the black jets armor to pinch and pull at the wires.

Skywarp certainly wasn't holding back his enthusiasm. He was squirming under his mate's touch, moaning, and arching his hips. Thundercracker was enjoying this display, but it was time to get on to the main act. After all, they had an audience to entertain.

-

Thundercracker reached under the berth and fished around for a few seconds. Megatron watched with wide optics at the blue jet pulled out a pair of stasis cuffs and swiftly cuffed his lover to the berth. It was at this moment that the Decepticon leader realized exactly where this was going. Part of him just wanted to crawl out of the vents and leave, but part of him really wanted to watch.

With Skywarp secured, Thundercracker resumed his attentions, but this time he was rough with his mate, pinching wires and cables hard, biting down hard enough to draw energon, and Skywarp loved every minute of it.

Thundercracker eagerly lapped up the energon from his mate's bite wounds while Skywarp begged Thundercracker for more. Not wanted to disappoint his lover, the blue jet moved up and bit his mate's shoulder hard enough to get an actual scream from him.

-

Thundercracker moved down Skywarp's body, kissing and biting along the way. He paused between the black jet's legs and pulled out his mate's cable, stroking it roughly. Skywarp moaned loudly, arching into his mate's touch. Thundercracker chuckled at his mate's impatience.

Megatron was fidgeting inside of the air vent. He was starting to get very aroused from the scene playing out before him, and was debating what to do. One the one hand he knew what was going to happen and could just walk away and find Starscream. But on the other hand, he was curious and wanted to stay for the whole thing.

He watched Thundercracker pull something out from his subspace and roll it around in his hand. As the light caught the circular object, Megatron realized what it was and groaned from the thought of it. He watched Thundercracker slip the silvery ring onto his mate's interface cable, sliding it all the way to the base.

-

Skywarp groaned at the sudden increase in pressure on his cable. It was pleasureful pain, and he couldn't get enough of it. Thundercracker smiled knowly and continued to fondle his mate. One he had Skywarp moaning and withering under him, Thundercracker lowered his head between his mate's legs, gently licking at his wet interface port.

This was Megatron's undoing. The scene was so erotic and Megatron couldn't wait any longer. He shifted himself so that he could reach between his legs and pull out his own interface cable. He started stroking himself and he watched the two Seekers.

-

Thundercracker was expertly moving his glossa in and out of his mate's port, relishing the gasps and pants that Skywarp was making. The blue jet knew that neither of them was going to last much longer, which was unfortunate, since knowing that their leader was watching everything only made it more erotic.

Much to Skywarp's dismay, Thundercracker stopped licking him. The blue Seeker crawled over his mate until their faces were even. He kissed Skywarp hard, letting the black jet taste himself. Skywarp eagerly delved into Thundercracker's mouth, enjoying the way he tasted on his lover's glossa.

-

Thundercracker pulled away from the other Seeker and moved downward. Skywarp obediently wrapped his legs around Thundercracker's hips while Thundercracker positioned himself at his mate's entrance. The blue jet waited for a few seconds before roughly plunging into Skywarp.

Skywarp let out a strangled cry at the sudden intrusion. His mate was all business tonight. Thundercracker didn't waste any time, quickly thrusting in and out of the black jet, who was now muttering incoherent phrases.

The blue Seeker grinned wickedly, grabbing his mate's cable and stroking it hard. Skywarp growled in frustration. He still had that damned cable ring on and couldn't overload.

-

"TC – pleassssse," he managed to moan. "Yes, love?" Thundercracker replied, knowing exactly how much discomfort his mate was in. "I –I need…pleeeeeeasssse." Thundercracker chuckled. He loved torturing his mate.

Megatron couldn't believe how erotic the scene between the two Seekers was. He had inadvertently matched his strokes in time to Thundercracker's thrusts, and some sick part of him felt like he was part of the action.

-

"Take it offff, TC. I- I need to overload." "How badly?" teased the blue Seeker as he played with the ring with his other hand. "NOW!" screamed Skywarp as he desperately thrust his hips up into his mate's.

Thundercracker relented and finally slipped off the ring, haphazardly dropping it on the floor. Now that Skywarps cable was free, Thundercracker sped up his thrusting and stroking, bringing them both into a hard overload.

-

Megatron had sped up when Thundercracker did; he was mesmerized by the Seekers display and overloaded at the exact moment they did. The three mechs lay panting, Thundercracker on top of Skywarp, and Megatron on his side in the air vent. Primus, he hoped he hadn't been too loud. This would be very awkward to explain.

After a moment, Thundercracker pulled out of his mate, lapping up the energon and lube that was the results of their lovemaking. Skywarp let out little mews, still enjoying the arousing sensations. When Thundercracker was satisfied, he removed the stasis cuffs from his mate, and the two of them cuddled up together.

-

Megatron looked down at his hand and between his legs. He didn't recall every making this big of a mess. Then again he had never witnessed anything like that before. Of course he was eager to try this whole 'bondage' thing with Starscream, but would the Air Commander trust him enough to let him do it?

Megatron quietly pushed himself along to air vent, back towards the ground. He would clean himself in his quarters and just pray that no one was wandering around at the moment.

He wouldn't proposition Starscream tonight; he didn't think he'd be able to get it up again so soon. No, he would wait until tomorrow. Maybe he'd actually be able to work up the nerve by then.

-

_Enjoy yourself, love?_ asked Thundercracker over their bond.

_Very much so,_ Skywarp 'smiled' back and he snuggled into his mate's embrace. _But do you really think Starscream will go for it? You know how he is._

_I know, and that's why I think this will be good for him. He needs to trust someone else, besides the two of us. And I am curious as to what old Megs will come up with._

_Now there's a terrifying thought. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Starscream was lying on his belly on Megatron's berth, filling out reports. One of the perks of being the leader's berth mate was that their work time had become relaxed, and somewhat informal. Megatron had started having them do their reports on the berth instead of at the desk, and there was high grade whenever Starscream asked for some.

It wasn't such a bad deal, really. Starscream was secretly enjoying his new status at Megatron's berth mate. He just hoped the slagger wasn't using him for his sick fantasies and at least care a about him a little. Speaking of the slagger, where was he?

-

Megatron had mentioned something about needing to get some supplies from the weapons room. _We're just doing reports, what could he possibly need from the-_

Starscream paused in his thoughts. Megatron was getting 'supplies' from the weapons room to do reports. Which meant one of two things.

Either Starscream has unknowingly done something wrong and was getting punished, or Mighty Megatron was feeling a little frisky tonight. Starscream hoped it was the latter.

-

Not too long later, Megatron returned with a small, regtangular box. Starscream eyed it curiously, but remaind silent. Megatron gently placed the box on the floor and climbed on top of Starscream, idly playing with the Seeker's wings. The second in command stopped his report and laid his head down, enjoying the relaxing sensations.

After several minutes, Starscream became aware of Megatron gently drawing half circles on both of his wings. He quickly looked back at his leader who had a small smile on his face.

"Are you sure?" asked Starscream quietly. Bondage required a great deal of trust; trust he wasn't sure he had for his leader. And he wasn't sure his leader trusted him much either.

-

"Of course I'm sure, my pretty little Seeker," the Decepticon leader whispered as he ran his hands all along Starscream's wings. "Do you trust me?"

Starscream shuddered. Megatron's voice was boring right into his spark. And the white and red jet found it extremely arousing. He flipped himself onto his back and barely a second later, Megatron's lips were on his.

Starscream wrapped his arms around his leader's neck, deepening their kiss. Megatron held on to the Seeker tightly, grinding his hips into Starscreams. They fell into their usual foreplay routine, with Megatron licking and kissing Starscream's wings.

-

Once Megatron felt Starscream was thoroughly aroused, he reached down into the box and pulled out a pair of statis cuffs. Starscream gave him a look, but the white mech just smiled. Starscream allowed his lover to cuff him securely to the berth. He just hoped he would be able to trust his leader.

Once Starscream was restrained, Megatron assaulted his body with kisses and bites, enjoying the whimpering sounds his Seeker was making. Starscream had to admit that this was enjoyable so far. He wondered what else Megatron had planned for their session.

-

Megatron let his hands and glossa roam all over his Seeker's body. He knew Starscream's body well by now, and made sure to grope and lick all the places that resulted in gasps and mews.

After what seemed like cycles, Megatron moved downward between Starscream's legs. He ran his fingers over Starscream's interface port, which was already dripping with lube and energon. He immediately shoved two of his fingers into Starscream, earning him a high pitched scream.

-

The white mech moved his fingers in and out until he felt his Seeker loosen up. After he was satisfied, he once again reached down into the box. Starscream's optics grew wide when he saw what his leader had pulled out.

Megatron fingered the shock rod, making a show of stroking and examining it. At that moment, Starscream suddenly realized they had never agreed on a safety word. And he had a feeling that Megatron wasn't going to give him the chance to say anything about it.

-

"You're not seriously going to-"

"Ohh, of course I am, my beautiful Seeker," purred Megatron as he ran the shock rod teasingly between Starscream's legs. Starscream tensed. Megatron wasn't seriously going to turn that thing on, was he?

-

The white mech smiled as his lover's discomfort. However, since Starscream wasn't really protesting, Megatron decided to continue. He gently rubbed the stick at Starscream's entrance. The Seeker moaned; it actually felt good. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

After teasing the Seeker for a few more seconds, Megatron gently pushed the tip into Starscream. The second in command made no sound, so Megatron continued pushing until the shock rod was all the way in the Seeker.

-

Starscream forced himself to relax. The rod wasn't so bad; it wasn't quite at big as his leader, but Starscream knew from past punishments exactly how much power it could dish out on the high setting.

Megatron left the stick off, for the time being. Instead he gently thrust it in and out of Starscream, who was squirming under his leader's touch. Megatron was relieved that Starscream was enjoying this so far. He figured it wouldn't hurt to pick up the pace a little.

-

Just as Starscream as being to relax, he felt a sharp pain between his legs. _Slagger actually turned it on!_ It was an odd sensation once the initial shock wore away. While the shock was painful, the gently thrusting was pleasant. The Seeker wasn't exactly sure how he felt about this, but it certainly wasn't as bad as he had imagined. As long as Megatron didn't turn up the –

Starscream almost screamed when Megatron turned the electric level to medium. Primus, it hurt. "Relax," said Megatron as he gently stroked Starscream's right wing with his free hand. After what felt like breems, Starscream was able to calm himself, thanks to Megatron's gently petting.

-

Starscream was starting to feel numb, but now that the initial shock had worn off the electrical pulses were starting to feel nice. He relaxed a little, and even felt himself beginning to enjoy this.

Megatron was turned on by the look on Starscream's face; the Seeker seemed to be enjoying this little game. The white mech briefly considered turning the power all the way to maximum, but decided against it. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his lover.

Starscream felt Megatron speed up his thrusts; that combined with the electric energy was rapidly brining him to overload. Megatron senesed this, and immediately pulled the rod out. After dropping it to the ground he quickly pulled out his own interface cable. Before Starscream had the chance to protest about the lost pleasure, he was immediately filled by his leader.

-

Megatron didn't waste any time pounding roughly into the Seeker. Just _doing_ those things to Starscream had been such a turn on for him. Within seconds Starscream felt his overload come on strong and let out a loud gasp, wishing he could actually clutch on to Megatron. The Desepticon leader felt the intense pleasure surge through his circuits; this had to be one of the best overloads he even had.

Megatron gently collapsed onto top of Starscream, both bathing in the little surges of pleasure that still ran through them. After they had both calmed down, Megatron slipped out of Starscream and reached up to undo the stasis cuffs.

-

Megatron pulled Starscream close to him, not caring about the mess they were both lying in. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked quietly. Starscream shook his head and snuggled closer to his leader. He would be sore for a few days, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

Megatron continued to stroke Starscream's wings long after the Seeker had fallen into recharge. He was glad that his second had enjoyed their session; he hoped they'd be able to do this again soon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"He used what?!" exclaimed a shocked Skywarp. Starscream was lounging in his trine mate's room, telling them the events of the night before.

"You heard me," replied Starscream, enjoying Skywarp's obvious surprise.

"And it didn't hurt?"

"Not too much. It was actually quite enjoyable."

-

_They really jumped into it, didn't they?_ commented Thundercracker.

_Yeah. A shock rod? On their first time? Who knew Megs was so kinky?_

_I'd rather not think about it. But let's give poor Screamer a few days off, then we'll teach Megatron something else._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I feel sooooo bad for the delay O_o I'm working full time, and helping out with my high school marching band, but I tried to get this done in a timely manor.

This is the last chapter, and I want to thank everyone for reading/commenting/faving. You guys rock!!

* * *

Several orns later, Thundercracker was cuddled up with his mate after a long day of fighting against the Autobots. Skywarp was gently running his fingers along the blue jet's wings, listening to his mate purr.

"Hey TC," said Skywarp, smiling impishly, "I was thinking."

"That's always dangerous," chuckled Thundercracker.

Skywarp grumbled but continued petting his mate.

-

"Well, we 'taught' Megatron almost everything we know, right?"

"I think so," replied Thundercracker.

"And remember the other day how Screamer was complaining that he's never gotten a chance to be on top?"

"Yes."

"I know a way to fix that," grinned the purple Seeker.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Megatron was lounging in his throne, not really paying attention to the activity around him. He was remembering what he and Starscream did a few nights ago. Thundercracker and Skywarp had given him quite a show. Well, they could have potentially given the entire control room a show, if only everyone knew that Skywarp was on his knees, under the control panel, "servicing" his mate. Megatron smiled. The look on Starscream's face was priceless when the leader suggested what they do, but the second in command had been eager to participate. In Megatron's own office no less, while he was meeting with Soundwave.

For the most part, Megatron was quite happy with his current relationship. Although Starscream had seem hesitant at first, the Seeker was now quite eager to participate in the physical aspects of their relationship. One perk was that their public fights and bantering had pretty much stopped, so there was some semblance of peace in the ship.

-

However, there was something missing from their relationship, though Megatron couldn't quite figure out what it was. They were doing the same things as Starscream's trine mates, yet their relationship seem – incomplete.

But what was missing? Megatron sighed and turned his attention to the blue and black Seekers, who were busy trying to grope each other instead of working. He contemplated throwing something at them, but decided against it. He hated to admit it, but they did make a cute couple.

-

As the current shift neared it's end, Megatron kept his attention on the two Seekers. It had been half an orn since they had done any new symbols, and Megatron was waiting to see if the Seekers knew. Anything else Personally he couldn't imagine what could possibly be left; they had pretty much done everything that had ever been thought up.

However, as Thundercracker got up to leave, he traced a full circle on his mate's wing.

_So there _is_ something left_, thought Megatron as he tried to inconspicuously watch the two Seekers. _But what?_

~*~*~*~*~*~

For about 50th time, Megatron found himself wedged in the familiar air vent. The two Seekers were filling out some datapads and having some high grade, which Megatron was pretty sure they stole from Soundwave.

Megatron had to wait several breems before Thundercracker and Skywarp finished their work and turned their attention to each other. Things started off slowly with them just kissing and stroking each other.

Megatron watched their usual foreplay, which was nothing out of the ordinary. However, as things began to heat up, something unusual happened. Skywarp began to take the lead, gently pulled himself on top of his mate.

-

Megatron was confused; in all the other instances that he had seen the two Seekers proposition each other, the one who made the symbols was always on top. But even thought Thundercrakcer had traced that circle symbol on his mate, Skywarp was clearly in charge tonight.

After watching the pair for another few minutes, Megatron began to understand. This was all about trust. Even thought Thundercracker was the one to proposition his mate, he was willingly giving his mate complete control over him.

-

As Megatron watched Skywarp lovingly caress his mate, he realized that's what was missing between him and Starscream; the complete level of trust these two had with each other. He did trust Starscream to a certain degree, he just wasn't certain he trusted the Seeker enough to give himself completely to him.

Skywarp had began to stroke his mate's cord while gently planting kisses all along his chest. Thundercracker bucked his hips and made soft mewing noises. Skywarp smiled at his mate's eagerness. He loved it when Thundercracker let him be in charge.

-

"Come on 'Warp," moaned Thundercracker. "I'm getting close."

Skywarp chuckled and finally slid his cable into his mate. Thundercracker let out a sigh of relief and wrapped his legs around Skywarp's hips, trying to get the black jet to go deeper.

Skywarp began to thrust into Thundercracker while running his hands all over those blue wings. Thundercracker mewed and arched his back, his hand gripping Skywarp's arms. The two of them became lost in each other; the rest of the world melted away as they focused only on each other.

-

Skywarp picked up the pace while Thundercracker moved in time with his mate. The blue jet clutched onto his mate as the pleasure built up quickly.

"Love you, 'Warp," gasped out Thundercracker as overload hit him.

"You too, TC" Skywarp moaned as overload hit him too. The black jet collapsed on top of his mate while they both tried to catch their breath.

-

Megatron watched as Thundercracker pulled Skywarp into his loving embrace. The two Seekers kissed gently before snuggled into each other's arms.

The Decepticon leader was stunned. The scene that had unfolded before him could almost be described as beautiful. He wondered if he could ever trust Starscream enough to let him top. After all, Lord Megatron played bottom to no one.

As he slid out of the vent, Megatron was deep in thought. He wasn't sure he was ready to give himself to anyone. But Starscream was always on the bottom, and he really seemed to enjoy it. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Starscream was sitting in his trine mate's room, loudly complaining. Megatron had been acting – odd, for the past few orns. It was a bit unsettling for the second in command, especially since his leader seemed a little nervous around him.

"Do you think it was something I did?" Starscream asked his trine mates. The two Seekers exchanged a look.

_Do you think we took this too far? _Thundercracker asked.

_Nah. I'm sure Megs just needs to think about some things. You worry too much._

-

Skywarp smiled. "Don't worry, Screamer. I'm sure it's nothing. Besides, you've still got us."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better," muttered Starscream.

Thundercracker ignored the comment, but gave his trine leader a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Be patient, Screamer, things will get better. You know, _you_ could always seduce him."

"I rather like living, thank you," snorted Starscream. Thundercracker's and Skywarp's smiles were a bit suspicious, so the second in command decided to let the conversation drop. Maybe he would wait, just to see what Megatron was up to.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A few joors later found the air commander sitting in his leader's chambers, filling out damage reports. Why did he have to do this? It wasn't his fault those stupid cone heads took out the main perimeter guns during one of their games.

A few breems later, Megatron entered, smelling slightly of high grade. Starscream sighed. Megatron had been drinking a little more than usual lately. The white mech seemed oblivious to his second's concern and sat down next to him.

-

Starscream ignored his leader and continued filling out his reports, aware that Megatron's optics were on him. Hesitantly, the Decepticon leader reached out to touch Starscream's wings. Starscream relaxed and dropped the datapad on the pile on the floor. He sat there quietly while Megatron gently trailed his hand all over Starscream's wing.

Megatron hadn't touched him in several orns; as a result Starscream started to get aroused very quickly. Megatron took note of his lover's fidgeting and pulled the Seeker into his lap. He quickly pulled Starscream in for a heated kiss, which his second eagerly returned.

Megatron continued gently rub Starscream's wings while the Seeker moaned into the kiss. Megatron hesitated for just a moment before he began to trace circles on both of Starscream's wings.

-

Starscream pulled away in surprise. This was certainly unexpected.

"Are you certain?" he asked his lover, taking note of the nervousness in Megatron's optics. Megatron paused for a few seconds before nodding. He had thought long and hard about it, and in the end decided that he loved and trust Starscream enough to go through with this.

-

Starscream was shocked, to say the least. Megatron, the cold tyrant who never let any bot best him in anything, was actually going to let his second be on top. Starscream briefly wondered what brought this on, but you never look a gift turbo fox in the mouth.

Before Megatron had a chance to change his mind, Starscream's mouth was on his, their glossa's dancing together in a familiar pattern. Starscream ran a hand down his leader's chest, while the other one stroked the deadly fusion cannon.

-

Megatron shivered. He had never let anyone touch him this way before, but it wasn't at all unpleasant. In fact, Megatron was starting to crave Starscream's touch, wanting the Seeker to leave no place unexplored.

-

Starscream couldn't begin to describe what it felt like to have Megatron quivering under his touch. He had dreamed of this for Primus knew how long, and now he was finally going to be able to show Megatron the depth of his love for the Decepticon leader.

The Seeker moved down to nibble the sensitive wires. Megatron tried to hold back a moan, but failed just as Starscream reached a very sensitive spot. The Seeker smiled; he was glad he was having such an effect on his leader. He let his hands explore more, moving them in between plating and down Megatron's legs.

-

The Decepticon leader wasn't sure how much longer he could last with Starscream touching him like this. However, the foreplay had calmed his nerves somewhat, and he was even looking forward to have Starscream inside him.

The Seeker was hoping to take his time and have some fun with Megatron, but he sensed his leader's impatience. Gently, Starscream pushed Megatron down so that he was lying on his back. Starscream straddled his lover's hips and continued his slow exploration of his leader's body.

-

Megatron was beginning to feel impatient, but he restrained himself and let Starscream slowly explore his body. The Seeker was reaching between his armor plating, caressing and pinching all of the wires he had access too.

Megatron growled. Although this was enjoyable, he wouldn't last much longer. Starscream smiled and moved his hands lower, teasing his leader. Megatron glared at his second in command; Starscream was doing this on purpose.

-

The Seeker teased his leader for a few more minutes before sliding his hand between his leader's legs. Gently, he parted the armor to reveal Megatron's moist interface port. Apparently the Decepticon leader was enjoying having his second take charge.

Starscream slipped a digit inside, shuddering at how tight his leader was. The Seeker fathomed a guess that this was Megatron's first time on bottom. He'd be gentle. Somewhat.

-

Megatron groaned at the invasion. It wasn't entirely painful, but it felt strange. Oddly enough, he wanted more. Starscream gently thrust his finger in and out, watching his leader's reaction. Megatron tensed at first, but then relaxed after a few astroseconds. Starscream slipped a second finger in. It hurt, but Megatron didn't rise to the top of the ranks by giving in to pain.

Starscream was about to slip in a third finger when Megatron stopped him. "Just get on with it, you pathetic excuse for an Air Commander." Starscream chuckled at the insult; if Megatron could still insult him, then things were going well.

-

Starscream removed his fingers; he parted his own paneling to release his interface cable. He quickly stroked it until he felt it begin to harden. Swiftly, he positioned himself at Megatron's entrance and thrust himself in.

Megatron inhaled sharply; he felt pain, but at the same time it felt good. He tried to relax while Starscream gently began moving in and out of him. The Seeker gently slid out his leader's cord and began to stroke it in time to his thursts.

This calmed Megatron down. The whole experience was getting better by the astrosecond. Starscream took note that Megatron seemed to be enjoying himself, so he picked up the pace.

-

Megaton let out a moan he had been trying to hold back. He didn't want to lose control in front of his second in command, but he found himself involuntarily moaning and asking Starscream to go faster, to which the Seeker happily complied.

Starscream sped up his thrusting and stroking; it felt absolutely wonderful to be inside his leader like this. Megatron seemed to be enjoying himself as well. Starscream didn't want this to end, but he was getting close, and Megatron must have been too.

-

Megatron was agonizingly close to overload, but not quite there. He wrapped his legs around Starscream's waste, trying to get the Seeker to go deeper. Starscream chuckled and thrust harder into Megatron. Megatron let out a strangled cry as overload flooded his systems. Pleasure enveloped him, with Starscream's overload following close behind.

After emptying himself into his leader, Starscream gently slid out and moved up to give Megatron a gentle kiss. Megatron wrapped his arms around the Seeker, pulled Starscream close. Although he had his doubts at first, letting Starscream be in charge had proved to be a good decision.

-

After the two lovers parted, Starscream got up to grab some rags and gently cleaned off the two of them. He then crawled into the berth and snuggled into his leader's embrace, enjoying the sweet afterglow of their love making.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" asked Starscream.

"Might I remind you, Starscream, that I am the leader of the Decepticon army. I am impervious to pain."

After receiving a look from the Seeker, Megatron smiled slightly.

"You did not hurt me, my beautiful Starscream. In fact, I would like you to do this again, sometime soon."

-

Starscream muttered something incomprehensible as he began to drift into recharge. Mentally, he was doing flips and barrel rolls. He was the only bot who had ever topped Megatron, and the tyrant wanted him to do it again.

Starscream had a feeling things were going to be okay. Megatron trusted him, and he was staring to get the feeling that his leader even had some feelings towards him. Both mechs drifted into recharge blissfully.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next night Skywarp was nestled in his mate's arms while the two talked about Their leader and second in command. Starscream had promptly told them that morning what had occurred, making sure his trine mates knew to tell no one.

Both Seekers were happy that Megatron and Starscream had learned to trust one another and were even starting to develop a romantic relationship. Apparently, Megatron had asked his second out on their first official date that morning.

-

"I'm just glad they're no longer trying to kill each other on the bridge every day," commented Thundercracker as he gently stroked his mate's back.

"Hey TC," said Skywarp with a wicked gleam in his voice. "When do you think we should teach Megatron the symbol for spark-bonding?"

* * *

So yes, this is the last chapter. Thanks for reading!!!! But fear not! I have several more stories planned, and yes, a few of them are Megatron/Starscream.


End file.
